


See You Smile

by tigragrece



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: It's surprising to see Dedue a little alone without be with Dimitri, when Byleth have come at the monastery she thought he would stick like a glue to him but not at allShe was happy to see him at the Garden and that they could talk they didn't really talk just watch flowers and little talk.And she appreciated this.He was a good knight, she knew that, she sometimes heal him and he is always grateful.





	See You Smile

It's surprising to see Dedue a little alone without be with Dimitri when Byleth have come at the monastery she thought he would stick like glue to him but not at all  
  
She was happy to see him at the Garden and that they could talk they didn't really talk just watch flowers and little talk.  
And she appreciated this.  
He was a good knight, she knew that she sometimes heal him and he is always grateful.  
  
During a fight when Dedue have protected her from one bad hit, she have also protected him then also heal him  
And after the fight, she said to him "Please don't die, you are wonderful, I would be sad without you, wonderful knight"  
  
And she couldn't believe it's have make an effect on Dedue because she saw him blushing.  
So he kinda avoided her for a while until she found him at the Garden obviously.  
  
She have offered him to drink tea with him, where they spoke at some stuff and she saw him smile  
  
"I like when you smile, it's good to see you smile"  
  
"I'm sorry if I have avoided you it's just..."  
  
"I know it's because of what I mean but I will not change what I say"  
  
"I know and you know I can protect you and not only just Dimitri"  
  
"I know that but please don't die or don't be hurt too badly"  
  
"I will do my best, you are just one amazing person"  
  
And he kisses her forehead "I will be by your side"


End file.
